What Brothers Do
by LawliPop
Summary: Did brothers really do this? // LelouchxRolo.


_Lawli: Hm.. this was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but... oh well. I hope it's not too terrible._

_Warning: pseudo-incest, malexmale: LelouchxRolo._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, obviously._

* * *

_**What Brothers Do**_

"_Lelouch?" Rolo asked one day, when it was just the two of them. "What sort of things do brothers do together?" _

- - - - - -

Rolo blinked when Lelouch slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer so that his head rested on the older boy's chest. The strong heartbeat just under his ear was comforting – but the hand that moved from his shoulder to wrap around his waist was not. Confused and discomfited, Rolo tilted his head back, meeting Lelouch's half-lidded gaze.

Lelouch smiled, reading the silent question in his eyes. "This is what brothers do," he said, and Rolo immediately relaxed into the embrace.

- - - - - -

"_Brothers... do many different things together. It's hard to explain them all..."_

- - - - - -

On the way to school one morning, Rolo was surprised to feel a warm hand slip into his own. A quick glance downwards revealed Lelouch's fingers cupped around his own. Frowning thoughtfully, Rolo raised their joined appendages, prompting hesitantly, "nii-san?"

Lelouch smiled. "This is what brothers do," he said, and Rolo threaded their fingers together.

- - - - - -

"_Can you teach me?"_

- - - - - -

The thought of Lelouch taking advantage of his unfamiliarity with familial relationships never crossed Rolo's mind. He'd asked Lelouch to teach him the way real brothers interacted, and he trusted Lelouch to do just that. Lelouch never lied to him in the past, so Rolo couldn't believe he would suddenly pick up the habit now.

But still, even knowing Lelouch had his best interests heart didn't stop the warning bell that resounded in Rolo's head the evening his brother kissed him.

It wasn't... unpleasant. Lelouch's lips were full, smooth against his own, and Rolo found himself pressing closer to his brother for more. At the same time, however, Rolo couldn't help but think this wasn't right. Brother's shouldn't do this sort of thing with each other... Should they?

When Lelouch pulled away he stared intently at Rolo, who blushed furiously and averted his gaze. Chuckling softly, Lelouch ruffled his hair and leaned down once again, just barely brushing his mouth against Rolo's as he spoke.

"This is what brothers do," he said, and Rolo felt tingles all the way down to his toes.

- - - - - -

"_Of course. What do you want to know?"_

- - - - - -

Rolo tried to relax, as per his brother's orders, but underneath Lelouch's heated gaze it proved difficult to be anything but anxious. The fact that he was completely naked aside from the thin sheet covering his lower body didn't help matters.

"Nii-san," he whispered, trembling as his brother's cool hands caressed his sides. He didn't want to acknowledge how good the touch felt – somehow, thinking such a thing seemed wrong. Did brothers really do this?

"It's okay," Lelouch assured him, smiling, his hands trailing lower, slipping beneath the blanket. "This is what brothers do." And Rolo melted against him.

- - - - - -

"_Everything."_

- - - - - -

"Are you sure?" Rolo asked, staring at Lelouch, somewhat frightened by what his older brother had asked of him.

Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around Rolo's neck. "This is what brothers do," he said, and Rolo slowly took him into his mouth.

- - - - - -

"_Everything?"_

- - - - - -

A sharp cry escaped Rolo's lips, tears welling in the corners of his eyes at the painful sensation of being filled. His back arched off the bed and his hands desperately pushed at Lelouch's shoulders.

"N-nii-san," he gasped, writhering underneath Lelouch, who hovered above him, a lustful gleam in his violet eyes that didn't seem befitting of an older brother. "Nii-san, it hurts!"

Lelouch lowered himself on top of Rolo, ghosting a hand soothingly up his chest, tangling his fingers into Rolo's damp hair. "It's okay," he breathed, pressing his lips against his neck. "This is what brothers do," he said, and Rolo tried not to make a sound this time as Lelouch tore into him again.

- - - - - -

"_Yes, I..." _

- - - - - -

"Say that you love me."

"N-nii-san..?"

Lelouch smiled. "This is what brothers do," he said, and Rolo nestled closer to him.

"I love you, nii-san."

- - - - - -

"_I want to be the very best brother, for nii-san!" _

- - - - - -

"You damned imposter, you still haven't noticed?! I hate you! I goddamn _hate you_!"

* * *

_Lawli: D': It's okay, Rolo. I still love you._

* * *


End file.
